Devon Drummond
Devon Jones, also known as Devon Drummond, is an English professional wrestler. He signed to 4CW in early 2019 after graduating from The Bruiser School of Wrestling, where he competes on the monthly show Storm Front. Background Devon Drummond started training to be a wrestler in Leeds, England at the age of seventeen. After three years there, he felt like he had surpassed even his own trainers. In 2017, he learned of a new wrestling school being run by Rhys Cain in Cardiff, Wales, and went there to visit. Rhys Cain showed Devon Drummond that he actually wasn't very good at all and that he still had a lot to learn in one session. Drummond refocused his efforts over two years until finally graduating from The Bruiser School of Wrestling in December 2018. Drummond was offered a contract by General Manager of 4CW, Sery, after Cain left some tapes in Sery's office highlighting Drummond's talents. Drummond has an old school, technical style that is matched by very few. Despite his young age, he has proven to be a natural inside the squared circle. Chain wrestling and take downs are his forte, and never will you come across a more proficient submissionist in his rookie year. Drummond has cited various inspirations, including Pete Dunne, William Regal, Daniel Bryan, Fit Finlay, Nigel McGuinness, Ricochet, Chris Sabin and Rhys Cain. Drummond earned the nickname “Keeper of the Keys” in reference to his ability to keep a submission locked in as long as he feels necessary. He calls his grounded top wrist-lock finisher The Damned, United, a reference to both a documentary about his beloved football club Leeds United as well as his explanation that "we are both damned. The person in the submission damned to have their wrist broken, and I, the submissionist, damned to taint my soul by breaking the wrist. The Damned, United. The person in the submission will do well to tap out before that becomes necessary, for both our sakes." '4 Corners Wrestling (2019)' Devon Drummond made his debut in the house show circuit at the start of 2019. He formed a team with fellow house show talent Reuben Kojo, named the Synth City Thrillers, and they are due to make their TV debut at Storm Front: Massacre. 'In Wrestling' Finishing Moves *''The Damned, United'' (Grounded top wrist-lock, sometimes while grapevining the opponent's leg) (2019 - Present) *''The Padlock (Kimura Lock) (2019 - Present)'' Signature Moves *''Beat of the Drummond (European Uppercut) (2019 - Present)'' *''Rage Against The Dying Light (Springboard Moonsault) (2019 - Present)'' *''Devon’s Demons (Repeated elbow strikes to the face of a seated opponent) (2019 - Present)'' *''It’s Coming Home (Cross-Legged Samoan Driver) (2019 - Present)'' Regular Moves *Chain wrestling combinations *Clothesline *Arm Drag *Japanese Arm Drag *Hip Toss *Double Leg Takedown *Lou Thesz Press *Drop Toe Hold *Russian Leg Sweep *Bow and arrow stretch *Single Leg Crab *Dragon Sleeper *Abdominal Stretch *Surfboard *Multiple Strike variations: **Spinning Back Fist **Spinning Back Elbow **Knife Edge Chops *Multiple Lariat variations: **Standard **Running **Pendulum * Multiple Suplex variations: ** Snap ** Tiger ** Northern Lights ** German ** Leg hook belly to belly ** Leg hook belly to back ** Regal-Plex (Bridging Leg hook belly to back) ** Half Nelson ** Gutwrench *'Nicknames' ** "Keeper of the Keys" ''(2019 - Present)'' *'Entrance Themes' **'"Wayfarer" by Kavinsky' (2019 - Present) *'Notable Feuds' ** None. 'Championships and Accomplishments' * 4 Corners Wrestling 'Personal Life' *Devon is an avid Leeds United FC fan. *Devon's brother is Eddie Morris, frontman of the alt rock band Pennies For The Rich. *Devon has a love for 80s synthwave music. Category:4 Corners Wrestling Category:Male Wrestlers